Peanut M&Ms
by NicoBiAngelo
Summary: Back story behind the M&Ms and then some. HOH themes, spoilers.


**A little bit of a back story for the peanut M&Ms.**

For Connor Stoll, life was not always good. Even though he had been only about three hours into this whole 'oh your dad is immortal yay happy now die painfully' thing, it was not boding well with him. He didn't have an appetite, his stomach had shrunken into a knot so tight it was painful to eat.

His brother, Travis, hadn't been faring much better. In fact, he had been faring quite badly earlier. He had made the mistake of gorging himself in the Big House, and was escorted to the infirmary abruptly after emptying the food right back out of his stomach.

It was Christmas Eve, Connor thought. For once, he would not have his mom there to give him a present, and there would be actual food on the table for once. He tried not to dwell on it. She had gone missing from their apartment in Arkansas. They ran. Apparently, it wasn't too uncommon for demigods to split when the going got bad.

It had been a shame really. He had heard about this brand new phone that came out, too. He was hoping to be the first one in his class with it. But that was months ago. This was now, he told himself. Ten-year old Connor was tired of thinking. Annabeth, the snarky little blonde, had dried out his brain with the tour. It was cool and all, but he wanted a parent again, and realizing that he probably wouldn't have one again when he saw the Hermes cabin's population wasn't the best news.

Anyways, back to dinner. After Mr. D complaining about nearly everything and calling Connor and Travis Coleen and Tonya, Travis appearing at Chiron's side, and Luke accidentally tripping him, he finally grabbed a magical plate. He stared at it.

"Just tell you what you want," Luke said to him. The guy had a fresh scar down the side of his face that made Connor uneasy, but he listened. He wanted… Crap. He didn't want anything.

"You have to get something to burn for the gods," Luke ordered.

Connor concentrated on food. Any food. Nothing. He looked up and saw his table already burning perfectly good food. He grumbled to himself, and pulled out the only thing he had left after being on the run. A half-eaten pack of peanut M&Ms. He tossed it into the fire. The smoke smelled… good. Great, even. Much better than he expected a melted pack of grimy chocolate to smell.

Chiron pulled them aside after dinner and told them to go rest. The two brothers didn't complain.

* * *

They woke up the next morning in opposite bunks. How they had gotten bunks was unclear to him, but he wasn't complaining. He lifted his head to a package.

_To: Connor and Travis Stoll._

He sleepily ran to his brother. "Dude. We have a gift. It's Christmas!"

His brother woken up, and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Whaa?"

Connor rolled his eyes and dragged Travis out of bed. They both stared at the package in reverence. They opened it. Inside sat a new pack of Mythomagic cards and peanut M&Ms. They both had notes, as well. The cards were for Travis.

He had opened the note, for once excited to read.

_Dear Connor,_

_Thank you, son, but you need these more than I do._

_Merry Christmas, Hermes_

* * *

Learning later on that Luke didn't care for them made Connor cherish them more. Every night he began to sacrifice M&Ms to the fire.

It ticked Luke off, but that was okay. That guy made him uneasy.

* * *

The fire grew dark in the brazier. It spewed out a small note on a… napkin? Connor, being nearest to it, grabbed it first as demigods rushed towards them.

_Connor, give this to Rachel. Not a prank. Love, Annabeth._

Connor yelled out. "Rachel!"

"What?" the oracle asked. "The note?"

When she had gotten there was a mystery to Connor, but he was a little creeped out over her hunches sometimes.

He wordlessly handed it to her. She read with a smile, her smile slowly dropping from her face as she read.

"Oh gods," she whispered.

He yanked it back.

_Rachel, we need your help to go talk to the Romans. We got the Athena Parthenos back. Percy and I are kind of stuck in Tartarus right now. Well, it's my fault really. Arachne's spider web dragging me down here and all. Negotiate with them. Please. We need to unite to keep alive. Gaea is waking. Wish I could say more, but we need to get moving again before we die._

_Annabeth._

_P.S. Connor, thank you for the M&Ms and pizza. You really are a great friend._


End file.
